warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Warding Halo
} | name = Warding Halo | gameimage = WardingHaloIcon.png | cardimage = WardingHalo.png | hotkey = 3 | energy = 75 | description = Create a protective ring of fire, that also stuns and damage enemies who get too close. | damage = 500 / 650 / 800 / 1000 (base health) 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 (damage per second) 1.15x / 1.25x / 1.75x / 2.50x (armor multiplier) 2.5x (absorption multiplier) | range = 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 m | duration = | misc = 3 s (invulnerability duration) | info = *Nezha summons a fiery ring that encircles him, granting full immunity to status effects, and absorbing 90% of all incoming damage. The ring starts with 500 / 650 / 800 / 1000 base health, to which 115% / 125% / 175% / 250% of Nezha's total armor is added as bonus health. Upon activation, the ring is invulnerable for 3''' seconds, during this time all incoming damage it takes is multiplied by '''250% and added to the its total health. Enemies that wander within 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 meters of Nezha are continuously staggered and dealt 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 damage every second. Warding Halo cannot be refreshed while it is active, and only expires when its health is depleted or when it is dispelled. **Damage reduction affects Overshield, Shield and Health. **Warding Halo's Base health, armor multiplier, absorption multiplier and damage per second, are affected by Ability Strength. **Warding Halo's health uses the following expression when accounting for Ability Strength: (Base Health + Armor Multiplier (Health Conversion Armor + Nezha's Base Armor (1 + Armor Bonus)) + Absorbed Damage Absorption Multiplier) (1 + Ability Strength)}} ***As an example, with a maxed and , and one stack on , a rank-3 Warding Halo will have an initial health of (450 + 175 (1 + 1.1)))) (1 + 0.3)|mt=y}} before absorbing damage. **Self-damage does not contribute to Warding Halo's health gain during the invulnerability period. **Invulnerability duration is not affected by Ability Duration. **Stagger radius is affected by Ability Range. **While active, a health counter is displayed on the lower-right of the HUD, above the ability icons, indicating how much damage absorption is left. ** damage instances immediately affect enemies as they enter the stun radius. **Status effect immunity includes crowd-controlling effects such as knockdowns and staggers. Energy drains from Ancient Disruptors, including the small amounts of energy they drain with each melee attack, are resisted. However, Eximus energy drains and the speed reduction caused by the mucus of Tar-Mutalist MOAs are not resisted by Warding Halo. **Cast animation of ~1 second is affected by and . ***Casting this ability makes Nezha stop all other actions, including movement. However, players can perform a running slide and hold it before casting in order to maintain momentum during the animation. *Warding Halo will release a wave of heat outward when it expires, inflicting all surrounding enemies with 100% status effect, and making Nezha invulnerable for 1''' second. **Warding Halo '''cannot be cast while active, but can be recast during this expiry invulnerability period. **Damage taken from the last hit which exceeds the health of Warding Halo will still transfer over in full to Nezha's health, potentially killing them (if strong enough), before the 1 second invulnerability can take effect. *Blocking with a melee weapon will not reduce damage taken to Warding Halo's Health, but will reduce damage taken from the 10% that is not absorbed by Warding Halo. |augment = | tips = *Using to gain armor stacks before casting Warding Halo, greatly increases its base health without requiring as much Power Strength. *Be careful against enemies like Mutalist Osprey. Their toxin cloud for example deals damage to your Warding Halo and to your HP, bypassing your shield. This can kill you very easily, even with a full Warding Halo. |max = | bugs = }} See also * es:Halo guardián fr:Halo Protecteur Category:Nezha Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 18